


Cafés and Mistletoe

by DevilRising



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cafes, Christmas fic, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/pseuds/DevilRising
Summary: Luna finds Ginny sitting by herself in a café. Eventually, they end up at Ginny’s house and enjoy the fire (among other things).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Background), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Cafés and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dulcedinem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcedinem/gifts).



> This fic is part of @witchsweekly Secret Santa on Tumblr, and is for @glitterslytherin. I hope you enjoy!

Luna rushes out of Honeydukes with her arms full of sweets. Some of them are for her (like the Crystallised Pineapple and Peppermint Toads), while others are gifts for her friends (Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and Charm Chocs). Sweets are safe and easy presents, so she doesn’t usually go for them. However, this year she is attending the Weasleys’ Christmas Party, and she needs gifts for everyone there. 

Quickly ducking under cover, Luna hurries into the nearest café. It turns out to be Spellatte, her favourite in Hogsmeade. She sighs happily as the warming charms inside fight away the cold, and she looks around for a free table. There isn’t a single table that is empty, but she does spot one where she might be able to sit. She’d recognise that long, flaming hair anywhere. Walking up to Ginny’s table, she is pleased to see that it’s just her there, and that she isn’t waiting on anyone.

“Hey Gin!” Luna says, excited to see her friend again.

“Hello Luna. Please, sit down,” Ginny gestures to the free seat opposite her. 

Luna pulls it out and sits down. “So, how are you after last night?” She asks, a slight giggle in her voice.

Ginny rolls her eyes. “I feel so bad. My head seems like it’s going to split in half.”

“You shouldn’t have drunk so much then,” Luna teases.

“I know that  _ now. _ ”

Luna grins as she raises her wand and fires off a couple of spells. The first is to remove the hangover, the second to help with any nausea. Ginny visibly relaxes, her face going slack for a second while she enjoys not feeling like she is on a boat. Luna’s face also lights up, happy that she can have such an effect on her friend. Her hands sit primly on top of their table, and she glances over the drinks menu. Even though she already knows that she’ll order a White Chocolate Mocha, she always checks if there is anything new. Ginny always chooses a new drink everything she goes out, and today it looks like she has a Cinnamon Cappuccino in front of her. 

Luna stands from the table after a nod from Ginny, and ambles to the counter to order. Once she’s back at the table, the girl opposite her looks like she is deciding whether or not to say something. The telling glint in her eye fades slightly as Luna approaches, but as she sits down she asks Ginny what’s on her mind.

“Nothing really,” she starts. “I was just thinking about last night.”

“Do you mean winning the quidditch game, or are you talking about Harry being all over Draco?” Luna asks in her lulling voice.

“The latter,” she confirms. “How is it you can always figure it out?”

“I was in Ravenclaw for a reason,” Luna chuckles. “Besides, I could see it in your eyes and the crease in your brows.”

Instead of looking bewildered or offended like most people do, Ginny smiles at the strange comment. “Of course you do,” she replies on a laugh.

“Well, what about them?” Luna presses softly.

“It’s just that, I don’t know. Harry seems so much happier with Draco than he ever did with me. Once he realised he was bisexual, he has just looked so much more at peace.”

“But for you, nothing changed,” Luna finishes.

“Exactly. I haven’t settled down with anyone, not even close! It just seems that no matter what I do, nothing happens.” Ginny finishes speaking with her hands twisting themselves in her lap, clearly anxious about how Luna will react.

“If it makes you feel any better, Gin, that’s the same with me. Rolf left after three months, something about the Heliopaths coming for him, which is absolutely ridiculous. He was too cool and calm for something that burning to go after him.” Luna seems to realise she is getting off topic, and starts again. “Anyway. Since he left, I’ve felt a mess of things. In the end it was for the better, I think. I realised it never would have worked out anyway shortly after. He just never would have understood me the way another girl could.”

Ginny sighs, taking a long sip from her mug. “Look at us. Twenty-five years old, sitting in a café and complaining about our love lives!”

Luna has to agree with the outburst, and takes a draught from her overly-sweet mocha. “We’ve been here long enough. Let’s go to your house and talk there. Away from all the Wrackspurts. Honestly, they are in nearly everyone’s ears.” Ginny nods fervently, drains the rest of her cappuccino and stands. Luna follows suit and takes Ginny’s offered hand. The two of them leave the café and then Side-Apparate to Ginny’s house. 

It is a lovely, cozy house, and they appear in the living room. The light wooden floor is covered by a thick red rug, and the cream walls are more glass than brick. Rustic wooden beams criss-cross above their heads, and the stone fireplace is alight. 

“I haven’t been here in ages,” Luna comments. “It’s changed so much!”

“I know. After Harry moved out I had it redecorated.” Ginny gestures to the leather sofas, inviting them both to sit in front of the fire. Luna sits as close to the flickering flames as possible, tucking herself up against the arm of the chair. Ginny laughs and makes a comment about her always being cold, before sitting next to her in the middle of the lounge. Without saying anything, she passes Luna a book on Magizoology, and picks one up herself.

Luna grins at her friend, smiling as she flicks through the pages until something interesting catches her eye. Settling in, they read for a few hours. The sky outside starts to dim, the sun hidden by snow clouds. Somehow, they end up pressed together on the leather sofa. Luna tells herself it’s because she’s freezing and Ginny is warm, but her heart flutters when a hand cards through her hair. She looks up and meets Ginny’s brown eyes, a soft smile on her face. The colour reminds her of butternut wood. Luna shivers, and Ginny wraps an arm firmly around her shoulders. They sit like that for a while, just looking at each other and having a silent conversation. 

“Hot cocoa?” 

“Absolutely, thanks Gin.”

Luna watches as she stands from the sofa and walks into the kitchen, hips swaying subconsciously. She stares into space, thinking about nothing and everything all at once. The fire is beginning to die out, and she absentmindedly flicks her wand at it. By the time Ginny renters the living room, Luna is shivering again. Ginny hurriedly passes her one of the mugs, and she takes a long sip. It warms her up instantly, and her shaking stops. She offers Ginny an astonishing smile, and it’s returned easily. 

“Let’s talk for a bit,” Ginny offers. Luna is eager to have another conversation, loving her friend’s voice and passion. 

“Sure. What do you want to discuss?” By giving Gin the chance to start, she will pick something she gets excited about, and Luna will get to see her eyes light up.

“Nothing serious. Christmas, I guess. It’s in a week!” 

“I can’t believe how quickly the year has passed,” Luna confesses. 

“I know. It’s unbelievable.” Ginny pauses for a drink of her hot chocolate. “Do you have any plans?”

“Not really,” Luna thinks aloud. “Normally, I would spend it with whoever I was dating, but I’m single…” Ginny gives her an odd look that she can’t quite decipher. “Although, I am going to the Weasley function, as you already know.”

“Obviously,” Ginny giggles. “I invited you.” Luna feigns shock and surprise. “What did you get me?”

“There is no way I’m telling you that,” Luna replies, her voice taking on a dreamy note. “It is good though.”

“I’m sure it is,” Ginny says as she settles in next to her again. 

Their body warmth is shared as they drink slowly, enjoying the fire and the company. At some point the fire dies out completely, the sky now completely dark with night. Neither of them want to leave though, and Ginny shuffles out of Luna’s grip to restart the flame manually. Luna watches as she bends down and moves a new log into the fireplace. A soft smile warms her face as Ginny strikes a match and holds it to the wood. Fire flickers into existence, helped along by a little bit of magic. Luna watches her come back to the sofa, but her gaze lingers above Ginny’s head.

“That’s probably infested with Nargles,” she complains to Ginny as she sits back down. “Why would you put mistletoe there?”

“It looks nice,” she shrugs. “Do you want to check for Nargles, if that will make you feel better?”

“That’s a good idea,” Luna says delightfully. 

Rushing to stand up and narrowly avoiding knocking her mug off the coffee table, she walks over to the fireplace. The green leaves hang down just above her head, and she tilts up so she can see better. Pulling her wand from her pocket, she taps it on the side of her head. Satisfied with her new pink-tinged vision—the best colour to spot magical creatures with—she reaches up to the mistletoe. Slowly, she touches the leaves and pulls them apart. There don’t appear to be Nargles, but she has to make sure. She doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Ginny. Movement next to her draws her away from her searching. A hand softly touches hers, bringing it down from the plant. Luna taps her wand to her head again, and her eyes return to normal. 

Ginny is standing in front of her, just out of reach of the mistletoe. Their chests are nearly touching, and Luna feels her cheeks warm. Butterflies float pleasantly in her stomach as a hand cups her face. Ginny runs her thumb softly along the blushed cheek, smiling at Luna in a way that makes her heart skip a beat. 

“Oh no, look Luna,” she whispers. As she takes a step even closer, she nods to the mistletoe now above both of them. “It looks like we have to kiss now.” 

Luna shudders at the words spoken to her, warming up in her friends gentle yet encouraging touch. Deciding to go for it, she tilts her head to the side and leans in.

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. The already quiet world around them goes silent, and Luna loses herself to the lips pressing against her own. As they part a little later, they smile at each other. Unsure of what to do now, Luna waits for Ginny to say something. Instead of speaking though, she fully embraces Luna and their lips meet for a second time. Luna is no longer sure if they are just friends, or if they are something more. She’s leaning towards the latter as she wraps her arms around Ginny’s neck. 

“Merry Christmas,” Ginny murmurs against Luna’s lips, before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas. Xx


End file.
